Captain Toad (Smash 5)
Captain Toad makes his first appearance as a playable character to the Super Smash Bros. franchise in Super 5mash Bros. 5. Hailing from the Super Mario (series) series, he originally was a Toad but, at some undisclosed time, became Captain Toad. Captain Toad first appeared in Super Mario 3D World where the player could control him through various mazes. He appeared again in his own game Captain Toad: Treasure Tracker. Aehtetically, he appears much like in his Treasure Tracker model. Attributes Captain Toad is a sort of jack-of-all-trait type character but has some glaring advantages and disadvantages. For his advantages, he has widely mixed amount of attacks that help with his approach options and has some decent killing moves. He has projectiles as well as attacks that brings him closer to his opponents like the Mine Cart. He can attack from far away with the Turnip Launcher. He is fairly fast and could be considered as being above average in terms of speed. He is able to pack his backpack with items and turnips which weighs him down. His Custom Set A Backpack is helpful in storing and getting rid of items easily from the pack thus making it best suited for intense and quick battles. However, he is dependent on items being available or that the opponent produces projectiles/items. His Custom Set B Pluck Patch is a bit more complex and doesn't allow him to unpack and pack on the fly but requires a bit more to unpack it. This attack is more situated for spacing options and he does not have to worry about finding items. By packing his backpack, Captain Toad can increase his weight thus increasing his falling speed and launch resistance. This allows him to weather attacks that may KO him if left unpacked. However, his jumping and speed stats drop steadily the more he packs it in thus making him a big target. His notable difference from the rest of the roster is his inability to jump. Instead, he enters into the Starshroom hen he jumps. The Starshroom appears instantly and vanishes as soon as his jumping sequence is over. He can attack out of the Starshroom but it's the vehicle that is attacking, not Captain Toad himself. The Starshroom has a slight hovering ability like Peach though it is weighed down if Captain Toad is fully packed. As a result of the Starshroom, he has a little landing lag when short hopped. Moveset Move Set Moveset Special Custom Set A Special Custom Set B Final Smash Taunts Italics means they have to be unlocked. *Captain Toad throws his hands into the air while cheering. (Up) *Captain Toad puts his hand on his mushroom to the right and left. (Right) *Captain Toad touches his headlamp which blinks very quickly. (Left) *Captain Toad takes out a Super Gem and marvels at it. (Down) Character Selection Screen *Captain Toad goes "Oh yeah!" and pumps his fist into the air. *''Captain Toad stands on his tiptoes and laughs.'' *''Captain Toad spins on his foot and goes "YEAH!!"'' On Screen Appearance *Captain Toad is standing on a bridge and crashes to the ground. He stands up and dusts off his pants. *''Captain Toad descends from the Starshroom.'' *''Captain Toad looks to the right and then the left.'' Victory Animations *Captain Toad looks to the right and left and then cheers with saying "Oh yeah!".. *Captain Toad throws up a Super Gem and catches it while laughing. *Captain Toad looks rather scared, falls down, and then rubs his back. *''Captain Toad descends from the Starshroom and then points to the heavens.'' *''Captain Toad pulls up a Turnip and holds it up into the air.'' *''Captain Toad runs past the camera followed by Shy Guys.'' Fan Cheer Mixed male/female cheers that says "Go! Captain Toad! Go!" Losing Animation *Captain Toad is clapping while smiling. *''Captain Toad is closing his eyes and shaking.'' *''Captain Toad is shaking while standing still.'' Victory Fanfare A flourished remix of the "World Clear" for Captain Toad Treasure Tracker. Fighting Stance Captain Toad is seen holding his backpack. Idle Poses *Captain Toad pulls on his backpack straps. *Captain Toad lets go of his straps and looks right and left. *''Captain Toad shakes while looking scared.'' *''Captain Toad shuffles his feet.'' Misc Animations Crouching Captain Toad crouches low tot he ground while holding his helmet. Crawling Captain Toad slowly shuffles forward while crouching. Jump The Starshroom jumps up with boosts of fuel. Rolling Captain Toad somersaults forward. Walking Captain Toad reluctantly walks forward while shaking. Dash Captain Toad slightly leans back while holding his backpack straps and dashing forward. Sleeping Captain Toad lies on his back with his hands folded on his chest. A bubble blows out of his nose. Tripping Trips and lands on his butt. Balancing Balances with both legs and swings back and forth while holding his helmet. Home-Run Bat Swings the bat with both hands. Star KO Goes "OHHHHH NOOOOO!!!!" Screen KO Slams into the screen with his eyes open and mouth agape. Trophies Captain Toad's trophies can be earned by completing Classic Mode, Adventure Mode, All-Star Mode, and Boss Battle mode. In addition, further trophies can be found during matches and at the Trophy Shop. Captain Toad and Toadette Unlock: Classic Mode Captain Toad (Alt) Unlock: Adventure Mode Console/Blue Toadette (Alt) Unlock: Adventure Mode Handheld/Purple Classic Toad Unlock: Boss Battle Console Classic Toadette Unlock: Boss Battle Handheld Captain Toad (Pluck Patch) Unlock: Complete a Character Challenge Pink Toadette (Turnip Cannon) Unlock: Complete a character challenge Red Captain Toad (Green) Unlock: Complete a character challenge Toadette (Orange) Unlock: Complete a character challenge Captain Toad and Toadette (Up) Yellow/Cyan Unlock: Match or Trophy Shop Dr. Toad and Nurse Toadette. Unlock: Complete a Captain Toad Character Challenge Toad Brigade Unlock: All Star Mode Draddagon Unlock: All Star Mode Alternate Costumes Reveal Trailer "In Search for a Smashing Treasure" Time: 2:50 Scene: a floating island with a maze-like configuration. The main theme of Captain Toad Treasure Tracker plays against a black background. A circle opens up and shows the scenery as a back drop. Captain Toad and Toadette are seen navigating through this island's maze and obviously heading for the Power Star at the top of the stage. They manage to get past the Shy Guys and Goomas while climbing over blocks and other obstacles. They finally reach the top and Toadette runs to grab the Power Star. However, as she hoists it proudly above her head; a dark shadow looms over here and she looks up. Captain Toad falls back with shock and points his finger upwards. Ridley swoops down and captures both Toadette and the Power Star. He looks down at Captain Toad, screams, and takes off into the sky. Toadette's scream fades away as fade away into the sky. Captain Toad looks scared and sad at first but, he looks at where the Power Star was and back to the sky. He clenches his fist and punches upwards thus queuing the "Captain Toad" splash art sequence. The scene then transitions to a distance shot of the island with Captain Toad summoning the Starshroom and blasting off towards Ridley and Toadette. He spots them some distance away and ignites his booster which causes him to blast off. Captain Toad manages to catch up to them with Toadette; still cluthing the Power Star, giving out a joyful yell. Ridley turns his head and screams at the Starshroom and knocks it with its tail. Toadette gasps as it plummets into the clouds below but, from above, Captain Toad appears and lands on top of Ridley's back. He begins pulling out Turnips and Super Gems and tosses them at Ridley's head. Ridley's flight pattern wavers as he is trust continuously by these items. Captain Toad is about to take his pickaxe to Ridley's head but Ridley suddenly bucks Captain Toad off. Captain Toad begins to follow downwards as Toadette yells and reaches out her hand. Captain Toad does as well but, to his horror, they miss and he falls down. The next shot is of Captain Toad's perspective as he watches Ridley and Toadette become smaller and smaller. The next shot is from far away and shows Ridley flying while Captain Toad descend past the clouds. However, a bright blur light flashes into the sky causing Ridley to stop and turn as he shields his eyes. Emerging from the sea of clouds is Captain Toad on top of Draggadon. Ridley clutches his free fist and screams at Draddagon who answers with a massive blast of flame which scorches all of Ridley except for TOadbette. Ridley, comically, is charred to black with smoke rising up after the inferno. Ridley falls down into the clouds; letting go of Toadette and the Power Star. Before she falls to her doom though, Captain Toad manages to grab her hand and pulls her to safety. They both give each other a hug and then hold up the Power Star; laughing. This cuts into the actual game play: *Captain Toad and Toadette are seen standing next to each other. They both do a taunt. *Captain Toad is seen running across Battlefield to off screen. He then chased back across by Ridley. Ridley is then chased across by both Captain Toad and Toadette. *Captain Toad uses Pluck Patch to put up items and stores them into his backpack. However, it shows that he is unable to store anymore with an X representing that he reached the limit. Captain Toad frowns and looks slightly upset. Toadette enters and tries to empty here backpack but is unable to as it is empty. Bowser enters and attacks Toadette launching her away. Bowser then attacks Captain Toad but he flies less further than Toadette. *Captain Toad uses his side special Mine Cart to travel across the stage ZombieU but crashes into the wall. *It shows Captain Toad looking scared as zombies are about him but he escapes by jumping upward which activates the Starshroom. *Both Captain Toad and Toadette activates the Starshroom on either side of the stage; both traveling the same distance. *Captain Toad is seen doing his idle pose and then running before doing his dash attack. Captain Toad then grabs the Super Gem and packs it away. *Toadette grabs a Beam Sword, a Pitfall Seed, a Green Shell, and a Ray Gun and packs them in that order. She then unpacks each one; with them vanishing with a puff of smoke afterward. *The camera pans from Captain Toad and showcases his colors which ends in his Pink color swap. Toadette is standing next to the pink Captain Toad and continues to pan across with the last recolor being Red Toadette. *Captain Toad is seen trying to dodge racers on Shy Guy Falls but ends up getting hit. *Captain Toad appears next to Toadette, Mario, Bowser, Peach, and Rosalina & Luma on Super Bell Hill. They all do a pose. *It then transitions to the stage Treasure Tracker and they do a taunt. The stage then rotates to the right and they perform another taunt. It then rotates yet again and they do another taunt. *The last scene zooms onto Captain Toad and Toadette as they cheer up and down and give each other a high five. The scene then cuts to the Super Smash Bros. 5 logo. Afterward, it cuts to Ridley laying on the ground; burnt to a crisp and smoking but very much alive. Bowser, Ganondorf, Kamek, and Wolf look down at Ridley with shake their heads as if disappointed. Bowser grabs Ridley's tail and drags him along. Trivia Category:Super Smash Bros. 5 Characters Category:Super Smash Bros. (series) Category:Mario (series) Category:Subpages Category:Males Category:Playable Characters Category:Characters Category:Mario Characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Characters